


Fill Me Up 'til I Overflow

by sewn



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [4]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dehumanisation, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humiliation, Magic During Sex, Object Insertion, Power Imbalance, Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/pseuds/sewn
Summary: The Queen of the Humans wishes to conceive an heir and turns to the Druid Queen of the Elves for help. Eretria, an innocent stablehand, is deemed an adequate vessel.





	Fill Me Up 'til I Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some nebulous future. #justiceforlyretria
> 
> For the prompt ”authority figures” on my Season of Kink bingo card.
> 
> Please look at the tags to avoid disappointment! This is a consensual roleplay scenario with an established relationship, not AU.

Eretria is nervous. She has waited for a while now, standing up and shifting her weight from foot to another. She has no idea why she has been asked to see – she swallows – Her Queen. She has worked at the palace for a while now, but she’s never been close to any of the royals. She hopes it isn’t anything bad she’s done, but then, why would the queen have anything to do with punishing someone like her?

The door opening pulls her out of her thoughts. A servant steps out. “Her Royal Highness will see you now.” Eretria takes the few last steps leading to the imposing marble doorway.

”Come in.” It’s the alluring voice of Her Queen, Her Royal Highness Lyria.

Eretria steps into the room and the door is closed behind her. It’s just her alone with the Queen. She bows her head slightly like she’s been instructed to do. ”Your Highness.”

The Queen turns to look at her. Eretria’s breath almost catches. Her Queen is beautiful – she’s only seen her from afar before, and has always thought so, but up close, she is radiant. She also looks more real, somehow. Eretria isn’t sure what she expected, but she’s always thought the royals were somehow wispy, not like real people.

”Mareth,” the Queen calls, and someone walks in from behind Eretria, making her jump. She didn’t see anyone else enter the room. ”She’s been delivered.”

It’s a half-elf, moving smoothly and with confidence as she strides up to the Queen and takes her arm. So, she must be a royal herself.

Eretria has heard that the Elf Queen of Arborlon is a witch who wields immense power. She is surprised to find her dressed quite simply, in leather boots, tight pants and – she looks at it, curious – a wide belt filled with pockets and weapons. She didn’t except a queen to carry knives so openly.

”Oh, how pretty,” the Elf Queen says. ”May I?” She glances at Queen Lyria, quite excited.

”Go ahead.”

Queen Mareth walks over to Eretria. She doesn’t talk to her, which is unnerving. Are elves really this rude? Even royals –

The Elf fixes her with a look that makes Eretria blush for some reason, but she still doesn’t speak. She touches Eretria’s cheek and turns her head. Eretria wants to step back, push the Elf away. She glances at Her Queen but she doesn’t seem to think anything is out of the ordinary. The Elf Queen inspects her, face and neck, lifts her arms up, makes her turn around. Eretria feels quite ridiculous but doesn’t dare speak.

”Open your mouth.” The Elf Queen grabs Eretria’s jaw, speaking to her for the first time.

”Good teeth, too. She’ll do just fine.” The Elf Queen lets go of her but not before she _pats her on the butt_. Like a horse’s flank. Eretria opens her mouth because surely, that’s not proper even –

”Where did you find this one?” The Elf speaks before she does.

”Oh, I think –” Queen Lyria considers for a while, ”– she’s a stablehand. Just a Rover, really, but they can be put to work.”

”So I’ve heard.” She smiles, fingers touching the hilt of one of her knives. ”She will do perfectly well.”

Eretria clears her throat. She still has no idea why she’s here.

”Do… for what?”

Queen Lyria fixes her with a stare that could turn her to stone.

”What, _Your Highness_. You will address the Queen properly, even if you’re just a –” she looks at her again ”– a stray.”

The Elf Queen smiles. It’s sharp, like everything about her, her pointed boots, rings, the elven earrings.

”It’s alright, Lyria. She’s quite lovely, I don’t mind. They can’t all be taught manners.” She turns to look at Eretria again, giving her a critical once-over. 

”You’ve got good hips,” she says, like talking to a child. ”You will make a very good receptacle for your Queen. That’ll be nice, won’t it?”

_Receptacle?_

”Hey, wait –”

Queen Lyria looks her in the eye again and she falls silent. The Queen really is quite beautiful. ”Yes?” she arches one perfect eyebrow.

Eretria clears her throat. ”Your Highness. I’m not quite sure what Your Highness has asked me here for. I haven’t done anything –”

”Oh shush.” The Queen waves her hand at Eretria. ”You’ll find out. Get to the bed.” She gestures in the other direction.

_Bed?_ Eretria blushes. Surely, that doesn’t – it can’t –

”Do you not hear well?” The Queen looks at her tightly. Eretria obeys and walks over to the other side of the room. There’s a large bed, bigger than any other she’s seen before, almost as big as her room. She hovers awkwardly by the side, not sure what to do next.

The queens have followed her, and Queen Lyria looks at her sternly again.

”Strip.”

_What?_ Maybe she really, really –

”I –”

The Queen stares at her and speaks slowly.

”Get undressed. You know how to do that, don’t you? Or do you need help?”

Cheeks burning, Eretria begins to unlace her jacket. The queens do not pay her much attention while she takes off her clothes piece by piece, instead walking over to the other side of the room. As she steals glances in their direction, she sees the Elf Queen pull out little things one by one from the pockets of her belt. Eretria isn’t sure where to put her clothes but she chooses one of the plush armchairs.

When she’s down to her underwear, she stops and waits, again not knowing what to do. She can’t think of anything else the Queen could want of her naked except – she doesn’t even dare think about it, she’s being presumptuous.

”Ah.” Her Queen finally looks at her again and walks slowly over. ”Underwear too. – Or you can leave the top.”

Eretria fiddles with the waistband of her underpants, but manages to pull them down. Standing in nothing but her breastband, she feels both of their gazes like knives on her skin. Neither of the queens looks at her face, eyes roaming over her body.

The Elf Queen stalks closer. ”Very good,” she says softly, as if to herself. She reaches to touch Eretria again, running her palm down her arm. ”She’s warm.” She turns her wrist in her hand, thumb over Eretria’s pulse. ”And nervous. It’s okay. They usually are.” She throws a look at the Queen.

”Alright. Lie down.” The Queen’s voice is softer now.

Eretria swallows. She’s still not sure –

”Come on.” The Elf suddenly takes a step forward, and then she’s pushing Eretria towards the bed. She has no choice but to go and crawl back on the silky bedspread. It feels expensive under her. The Elf climbs up after her and guides her until she’s satisfied.

On her back, Eretria feels even more vulnerable.

”Spread your legs.”

Eretria draws in a deep breath, but obeys again. ”Y- yes, Your Highness.”

”Good.” The Elf Queen touches her knees, then slides one palm down. And then she –

Eretria gasps. The Elf has pushed two fingers without warning into her. Like a mare, she thinks, being inspected. The Elf crooks her fingers and swipes around.

”That’s good,” she says again to the Queen. She closes her eyes then, brow furrowed. Eretria can’t help but stare at her face. Elves are quite attractive too, though she has only seen them up close in fights.

”Ah. She _is_ ovulating.”

The Queen sounds proud. ”I told you we can pick them right.”

Eretria’s cheeks must be flaming. How can she _tell_ –

Queen Mareth deigns to look at her for a second. ”You don’t need to worry about that. I know everything that’s needed.” She leaves the bed and goes to pick up something from the side table. Eretria hasn’t been given the permission to move, so she doesn’t, instead just looking. She sees the Elf Queen is holding a small cup and a knife in her hand.

”Now –” she walks back again, “– I’m sorry, this is the part that stings.”

Eretria feels panic rising in her chest, but the Elf approaches Her Queen instead.

”Come on, I’ve taken much worse.” The Queen begins to unlace her corset. _What’s happening?_

”Breast, you said?” The Queen pulls the laces off slowly.

”Yes, the closer the heart the better. Need help with that?” The Elf places the cup and the knife on a chair. Eretria watches, still afraid to move, as the Elf unlaces the Queen’s corset deftly, then pulls it off, both sides. Eretria swallows. Queen Lyria is so beautiful and her skin looks so soft. The Elf Queen seems to think so as well because she slides her palms up her waist and chest, finally cupping her breasts.

”You remember the other thing?” Her voice is lower now, and she stares at the Queen’s breasts and draws slow circles with her thumbs. The Queen swallows.

”The more turned on the better.” Her voice is a low purr too.

They look each other in the eye, and Eretria is sure they’re going to kiss, but the Elf drops her mouth on a nipple instead. Eretria feels like she should look away but she can’t, transfixed as Her Queen lets out a soft laugh and tangles her fingers in the Elf’s braided hair.

The Elf Queen releases her nipple and quite unceremoniously, like seems to be her way, pushes her hand between the Queen’s legs, bunching up her skirt. Eretria thinks she’s blushing, that’s so –

Queen Lyria just laughs, and rolls her hips. ”You wanna be the one to do it?”

”I could,” the Elf whispers, loud enough for Eretria to hear. ”But it would be a waste of an opportunity, now wouldn’t it?” She looks Eretria right in the eye, for the first time. She quickly turns her eyes to the wall.

”Not a bad idea.”

The Elf walks back to the bed where Eretria is lying. ”Now, Rover,” she asks as she sits on the bed. ”Can you please your Queen?”

”I don’t –”

The Elf puts her hand on hers. Eretria tries not to flinch.

”I don’t know, Your Highness.”

She smiles at Eretria. ”I think you can. We will find out. – Come on, Lyria,” she says. ”I can tell she wants to try.”

Eretria closes her eyes. It’s so invasive, she doesn’t want anyone poking around in her head – there’s a hand on her cheek.

”Eyes open,” the Elf says softly.

”Yes, Your Highness.” Eretria blinks. Her cheeks have to be literally on fire by now.

The Elf Queen takes Her Queen by the hand and pulls her into the bed, too. The Queen sits – Eretria’s pulse speeds up – astride her. She’s so near it makes her dizzy – Eretria had never seen someone like her up close. The Elf must sit somewhere behind her, because then Eretria sees that she slides her hands under the Queen’s skirt and hikes it up her thighs.

She wears no undergarments. She really is beautiful all over.

The Queen smiles down at her, and then –

Eretria opens her lips, and a slick warm weight fills her mouth. She tries to breathe in, and all she can smell is sweet and salty – _Her Queen_. On instinct, she wants to push the weight away, but also –

”Oh,” says the Queen, and Eretria realises she’s pressed her tongue up, right against – she swallows, and something about her jaw moving like that must make her tongue move, because the Queen makes a sound again, and rocks her hips against her face. No one’s ever done this to her before but she thinks she likes it, the taste intoxicating like wine on her tongue.

The Elf moves around so she's kneeling behind Eretria’s head, face to face with Her Queen. She can see the Elf Queen lean in, and then kiss the Queen. It’s a soft kiss, slow, and from her place Eretria can see the Elf lick at Her Queen’s bottom lip lightly, ending the kiss with a gentle nip. She can see the underside of the Queen’s – _Lyria_, her brain wants to think of her as that, she shouldn’t, it’s not proper – her beautiful breasts.

She flinches as there’s a touch on her scalp. The Elf has taken her head between her hands to better lean in towards Her Queen. She must be kissing her neck and ear, Eretria can’t see it but she can imagine it.

She gives her senses over to Her Queen, the heat and the feel and the taste of her. She keeps cutting off Eretria’s air but it’s a price she can pay for this, getting to serve Her Queen, really she is just lucky.

”Stop, stop.” The Elf Queen stills Her Queen’s hips. ”No coming yet, it’ll ruin the spell.”

Her Queen makes a sound like a whine, but then her weight is off Eretria. She can suddenly breathe free and it’s a shock, she draws in air compulsively.

”Alright,” Her Queen says. ”Spoilsport.” She is breathy and smoothing down her skirt.

The queens slip out of the bed, leaving Eretria’s head reeling. Right away she misses their touch, even the Elf’s rough hands. She tries to catch her breath as she turns her head to look.

The Elf has picked up the cup and the knife again, and the Queen lifts her arm so she can press the cup against the side of her breast. The Elf Queen – the _Witch_ – holds the cup steadily and lifts up the knife. It flickers in the candlelight of the room, a contrast to the Queen’s soft skin. She cuts her – Eretria almost gasps as she looks at it, Her Queen being hurt – a few inches towards her armpit.

Queen Lyria doesn’t seem to mind, she just breathes deeper. The Elf Queen rolls the little chalice to catch every drop.

”Very good,” she murmurs, staring at the blood trickling out. There’s not a lot of it, to Eretria’s relief.

Once the cup is filled, the Elf licks over the wound. That’s – that should be gross, but Eretria feels her own breathing pick up, and the Queen doesn’t mind it either. Maybe – maybe this will all be fine, it’s just some weird Elven healing ritual.

If it is, it really _is_ weird. The Elf Queen takes the little chalice over to the table where she’s laid out some instruments. Eretria can’t quite see what she’s doing but eventually the Elf lifts up a small bottle. There are red swirls inside it, clear liquid mingling with the Queen’s blood. While she’s busy, the Queen sits on the bed by Eretria. She doesn’t touch her, but Eretria feels the warmth of her body.

“Nice and done.” The Elf turns to look at them with a smile again. “Alright, then.” She returns and the Queen gives her way on the bed, scooting back somewhere where Eretria can’t see or feel her. She suddenly feels like she’s alone with the Elf, who drops the bottle on the bed and takes her ankle, pushing her leg up again. Eretria expects it now, but it’s still uncomfortable when she shoves her fingers into her.

”Look at that.” The Elf holds her fingers up for Her Queen to see. ”She’s aroused. That’s good, it makes it easier.”

Eretria tries to blink away the wetness that threatens to fill her eyes. She feels even more exposed than before. The Elf Queen doesn’t pay attention to her distress as she pulls out something from her belt. It – Eretria gulps – it looks like a knife. Is that going to go in her? As the Elf Queen turns it around in her hands, she can see its blades are blunt. It eases her worry some, but still, it’s so big, she’s not sure it’ll fit. The blade glints red in the light, like the metal has mixed with blood too.

”That’s for opening her up.” The Elf puts the knife on the bed. She produces a little leather pouch from somewhere. ”Here are the hooks.”

_Hooks?_ Eretria’s blood runs cold again.

”And here’s the fluid.” She holds up the bottle, where the swirls are slowly changing colour from red to purple to blue.

Eretria tries to speak, but her mouth is dry. It’s probably good because she shouldn’t be mouthy, and maybe, Her Queen must know better, she is seeing all this, it must be okay.

”Alright.” There’s again a rough tug at her leg as the Elf Queen grabs her thigh and bends her leg to her liking. Without any more warning, she picks up the knife and –

Eretria squirms. It’s not painful. Maybe it’ll be okay, she is wet after all, maybe –

She yelps. As the thing goes deeper, it’s suddenly cold and wide, and, she realises as it moves, getting _wider_.

”No –” she says, ”Please.”

The Elf pays her no mind. She’s concentrated on pushing the knife, or whatever it is, in, and it feels like it goes on forever. It stretches her to the full, first to the side, and then _up_, all over. Eretria squeezes her eyes shut as the pain grows and grows.

”That’s done.” The Elf lets go of her thigh, and Eretria breathes in deep. That’s – it hurts, a lot, but if she grits her teeth, maybe she can take it – but –

The Elf speaks words in an unknown language, fairy tongue, must be, and Eretria cries out. Something grips _something_ inside her, and pulls and tears and it feels – she doesn’t know what to think, it’s not familiar at all.

”No,” she says again, with a sob. The Elf puts her hand on her lower belly and massages, but it’s not really soothing, it just makes it worse. She keeps murmuring foreign words, and it’s like Eretria’s belly is getting heavier. She looks down and – she feels faint – she thinks she sees movement under the skin, though maybe it’s just the hand moving.

There are many phases to the spell. Whenever Eretria thinks it’s over, the Elf Queen says new words or takes out new pieces of metal, and it feels like the space inside her is expanding, hardening, when she squeezes her muscles she _can’t_, there’s resistance everywhere. And then it’s like something crawls inside her, clinking of metal on metal, something picking at what’s still soft.

But finally, finally it must be over, because the Elf pulls back and looks Eretria in the eyes again.

”Don’t move now,” says the Elf Queen. She’s breathing hard and licks her lips slowly. ”You can break something, we don’t want that.” She swallows and glances at the Queen somewhere in the shadows. ”I’ve had vessels burst before, it’s not a pretty sight.”

Eretria has tears gathering in her eyes again. She sobs, she can’t help it, and looks over at Her Queen. Surely she should – they’re both humans, she’s her subject, shouldn’t she protect –

”It’s alright,” the Queen says, lightly, fastening her corset. Eretria didn’t even see it but she has moved to one of the chairs and must have masturbated while watching them, she glows like that. ”It’s a pity but we’ve got more.” She looks up. ”She’d produce pretty offspring, though, so – ” she flashes a smile, ”– please be careful.”

The Elf Queen looks at Eretria again, or more like between her legs. Her mouth is ajar and – her eyes are black now, completely. _Witch_, Eretria thinks, swallowing tears.

”Now,” she says, just a murmur. ”For this to take, we need to induce an orgasm. I hope she can do it, she’s quite tense.”

”Can I help somehow?” The Queen has appeared closer again, and she sits on the bed, behind Eretria so she can only feel the bed dip.

”Hmm,” the Witch, the Elf, closes her eyes again. ”Ah. She likes things in her mouth.” She looks up at the Queen. ”Let’s hope she doesn’t bite.”

Her Queen’s hands are on Eretria’s neck now, and she slides one up her cheek and pushes two fingers into her mouth. It’s sudden and rough and Eretria almost gags.

While the Queen pushes her fingers in and out, the Elf Queen crouches down between her spread legs. ”It’s all in now,” she murmurs, and Eretria can feel it, like pulsing all over inside her, and when she glances down, she can see her belly moving. She almost gasps but Her Queen’s fingers block her air. The Elf bends down to sniff between Eretria’s legs. Her hands are on her thighs, spreading her, and the hands – Eretria sees now that they are claws, talons really. The Elf glances up quickly, and now Eretria doesn’t want to be seen. The Elf grins at her, teeth glinting.

Eretria tries to stay very still. The Elf-Witch’s teeth are sharp, like a wolf’s or a panther’s, or some unimaginable monster’s. She licks up, very slowly, making Eretria bite her teeth together not to make a sound. It’s horrible, and wonderful, and when her lips close around her clit Eretria wants to buck her hips.

”Don’t move,” Her Queen says into her ear. ”You can tear up a lot of places. I won’t have any use for you after that.”

”I can’t,” Eretria says, ”Y- your Highness, I just –” she needs to move, her legs are twitching.

The Queen pats her cheek, then pushes her fingers back into her mouth. It’s hard to breathe, but Eretria tries to focus on the fingers, it distracts from what’s going on inside her and between her legs.

She stares up at the Queen’s beautiful neck and jawline, and sucks on her fingers, it's nice even though the Elf-Witch’s tongue is long and rough and her sharp teeth scratch at her sensitive skin. She hates it, but she’s turned on, it just feels so good even if it’s bad, the fingers pushing her tongue down and the teeth closing in around her –

She can’t help but glance down and she sees the Witch’s lolling, ridged tongue is red, dripping with blood. She squeezes her eyes shut, and her teeth sink into Her Queen’s fingers, and that – that’s an offence, surely –

”Don’t worry,” the Witch-Elf growls. She’s talking to the Queen. ”It’s not hers, it’s yours, that’s normal. She still works.”

At that, Eretria is so _relieved_ for a heartbeat, but then she’s clenching inside, she doesn’t want it, surely she’ll _burst_ like the Witch said, she doesn’t want to, she’s gonna _die_, but something prickles inside and it must be it, something’s gonna cut her open from the inside –

Eretria screams. It’s muffled by the Queen’s fingers, but it still rings in her own ears.

Panicked, she glances down, she sees –

The Elf’s tongue is soft and and her touch light, and she licks her gently, and when she glances up her eyes are brown and warm and her fingertips are smooth and round.

Eretria releases a shaky breath, and she realises she’s still in the middle of coming, little fluttering sensations, calming her down. She closes her eyes and lets the feeling climb and then fall, a wave.

**

Eretria feels the bed move as Lyria and Mareth scramble around. Mareth throws herself on the bed next to her, panting. Eretria keeps her eyes closed but she feels Lyria burrow into her on the other side, throwing an arm across her.

”You guys are smothering me,” she says after a while, stretching her legs.

”Sorry.” Lyria gets on an elbow. She strokes Eretria’s hair.

”Sorry about that,” Mareth says after a while. ”Still not great at keeping up illusions when I come.”

”It’s okay.” Lyria reaches over Eretria to squeeze Mareth’s shoulder. ”You were scary there for a while.”

”I don’t know,” Eretria says, fuzzy in the head. ”I’ve heard that the Elf Queen can paralyze people with her mind. I think you kinda missed a trick there.”

Mareth strokes Eretria’s ear. She likes to do that for some reason. ”I like the squirming,” she quirks her mouth. ”But I’ll consider it next time.” She sits up so she can reach between Eretria’s legs and pulls something out. Eretria’s not sure what she really stuffed in this time. The secret of it is kind of nice.

“You want me to –?” Mareth reaches over to Lyria’s chest to heal the cut.

”No need.” Lyria waves her hand, the one that isn’t carding through Eretria’s hair. ”I’ll keep it as a memory.”

She looks down at Eretria and smiles, then bends down to kiss her forehead and nose and lips. ”You want something? Water?”

Eretria looks up, smiling. ”No. Got all I need.”


End file.
